This invention relates to picture processing methods, and more particularly to an improvement of a half tone reproducing method using binary signals.
A DITHER method is well known in the art as a method of expressing a picture having half tones with binary signals. However, the method is disadvantageous in that smooth gradation of half tones cannot be obtained because the method is employed to reproduce low density.